Reed Alexander
) |Row 3 title = Occupations: |Row 3 info = Actor |Row 4 title = Years active: |Row 4 info = 2005-present }} Reed Alexander (December 23, 1994Reed confirming his age) is an American actor, best known for his role of Nevel Papperman on iCarly. He also acts in movies, especially comedy, for example "Ace Ventura Jr: Pet Detective" and "Out of Jimmy's Head." Notable Work Alexander has recurring roles as villain Nevel Papperman on Nickelodeon's iCarly. His unusual speaking voice tone quality is utilized for his character. He also had a small character on another Nickelodeon show by Dan Schneider, Drake and Josh (which also featured Miranda Cosgrove) in the episode'' Josh is Done''. Alexander appears in Ace Ventura Jr: Pet Detective as Pennington, Jr. Also to Reed's credit are several television and movie appearances, including performances in NBC's Will & Grace, Disney XD's Kickin' It, ''Cartoon Network's ''Out of Jimmy's Head, and the movie Magnus, Inc. Reed has started a website called Kewlbites.com to promote healthy eating and lifestyle for kids. Kewlbites and Reed have been showcased on NBC's "The Today Show", Good Morning America Health, NBC 4 in Los Angeles, PIX 11 in New York, the online magazine "FanLaLa", Jimmy Kimmel Live, and in the June 2010 issue of Tiger Beat. Accolades Alexander was nominated for a Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Television Series (Comedy) - Guest Starring Actor for one of his two appearances on the television production Will & Grace in 2005 and 2006. Nominated for a Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Television Series (Comedy) Community Involvement & Philanthropy In January 2009, Alexander attended the Presidential Youth Inaugural Conference, a program that provides inaugural scholars vague with a unique experience as they take part in and share firsthand in the excitement and ceremony of the inauguration of the President and Vice President of the United States. Reed is also affiliated with the Clinton Foundation. On April 19, 2009, Alexander took part in hosting the 56th Annual Nicholas R. Chiera Dinner/Auction, to promote and raise funds for children stricken with cancer. In January, 2010, he participated in the Orangewood Children's Foundation charity in Dana Point, California. Filmography *2002: A Death In The Family, Schoolboy #1, TV Movie *2005: Pool Guys, TV Movie *2005: East of Normal, West of Weird, (TV Pilot), Conrad *2005–2006 Will & Grace, Jordan Truman, (2 episodes), "A Little Christmas Queer" and "The Mourning Son" *2007: If Only I Had Known I Was a Genius, Gifted kid #1, (USA title is Genius: If Only I Had Known)' *2007: ''Magnus, Inc., Percival, (Note: co-star is Nathan Kress of'' iCarly'') *2007: Out of Jimmy's Head, ''Chester Kingsley Weatherhead, (1 episode), "Bully" *2007–2012: ''iCarly, Nevel Papperman, (7 episodes) "iNevel", "iRue the Day", "iGive Away a Car", "iWant My Website Back", "iChristmas", "iFight Shelby Marx", "iPity The Nevel", and "iHalfoween." *2009: Ace Ventura Jr: Pet Detective, ''Pennington, Jr. *2011: ''Kickin' It, Truman, (One episode), "Dummy Dancing." *2014: Sam & Cat, (One Episode), "#SuperPsycho" Trivia *Reed is one of two iCarly cast members to guest star on Will & Grace (the other being Jennette McCurdy). Twitter Feed ReedAlexanderTwitter External links *Reed on his work on iCarly Gallery '''Click here to view Reed's Gallery. References Category:Actors Category:Males Category:1993 births Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Teens Category:Guest Stars Category:Recurring Category:Images